pinkuchan_no_sekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Profiles
Pinku is a 15-year-old teenager who enjoys painting, watching sports and going to the Movies. She is kind and cute, but can also be very glitchy and a bit untidy. She is japanese. She is currently at school. Physically, Pinku is in good shape. She is short for her age with light skin, Pink hair and brown eyes. She lives in an upper class neighbourhood. Her mother walked out 13 years ago, leaving her father, a king called Ryan, to look after her. Pinku goes to Gakko High School, where her favourite subjects are P.E. and biology. She loves her teacher Ms O'Brien but hates Mr O'Connor whose interests include speaking in a really annoying voice. Pinku's best friend is a teenager called Betty Ki. They get on well most of the time. She also hangs around with Misty Misuti and Hatty. They enjoy talking together. Basic Information Name: Pinku Cutie Sekai Nickname: Cute Pinku Reason for nickname: She is very Cute and a Lot of Boys like her. Date of birth: Saturday, 10th Aug 2002 (Age 15) Star sign: Leo Nationality: japanese Ethnicity: East Asia Social class: Upper class Religion: Creatorism Education: High school Intended career path: Athletic Physical characteristics Height: short Shape: underweight Build: fine build Hair colour: Pink (naturally Purple) Eyes: brown Face shape: oval Glasses/lenses: glasses Distinguishing marks: none Words other characters might use Pink-haired, adolescent, clipped, immature, little, short, slim, squat, stumpy, teen, teenage, teenaged, young Personality: Heroic Positive characteristics: kind, cute Negative characteristics: glitchy, untidy Words She used cute, glitchy, kind, untidy Words other characters might use artful, attractive, benevolent, benignant, blimpish, blowsy, bourgeois, cautious, charitable, cluttered, conservative, considerate, conventional, cunning, cute, disheveled, dishevelled, disorderly, forgiving, frowsy, frowzy, fusty, generous, genial, gentle, glitchy, good, gracious, helpful, hidebound, higgledy-piggledy, hospitable, hugger-mugger, humane, jumbled, kind, kindhearted, littered, materialistic, merciful, messy, mussy, nonprogressive, openhearted, precious, rumpled, scraggly, slatternly, sloppy, slouchy, slovenly, sluttish, sprawling, standpat, straggly, sympathetic, teenage, thoughtful, tolerant, topsy-turvy, tousled, traditionalist, ultraconservative, unkempt, unprogressive, untidy IQ: 95 Hobbies: painting, watching sports, going to the movies, upcycling Diet eats meat Favourite foods: dough balls, mangoes School Name Gakko High School Favourite subjects P.E., biology Favourite teacher Ms O'Brien Worst teacher Mr O'Connor Employment No employment history as Pinku is only 15. Background Early years Pinku grew up in a wealthy kingdom. She was raised by her father, her mother having left when she was young. Most traumatic childhood experience: Her mother leaving when she was two. Relationships Teachers Sherry Darcey O'Brien (Lifespan: 1988 - present) Relation Teacher_0 Interests Rewarding hard work with chocolate Age 29 Relationship Pinku really respects Ms O'Brien Herbert Chester O'Connor (Lifespan: 1971 - present) Relation Teacher_1 Interests Speaking in a really annoying voice Age 46 Relationship Pinku finds Mr O'Connor puts her off school Friends Misty Misuti (Lifespan: 2006 - present) Relation Friend Occupation Student Age 11 Relationship They get on well most of the time Betty Ki (Lifespan: 2005 - present) Relation Friend Occupation Student Age 12 Relationship They are inseparable Hatty (Lifespan: 2003 - present) Relation Friend Occupation Student Age 14 Relationship They are inseparable Parents P. Taki Sekai (Lifespan: 1981 - present) Relation Mother Occupation Ex-Queen Age 36 Relationship Infrequent contact. King Ryan Sekai (Lifespan: 1983 - present) Relation Father Occupation King Age 34 Relationship Generally harmonious. Siblings Fletcher Raitoningu (Lifespan: 1997 - present) Relation Half sister (shared mother) Occupation Sales assistant Age 20 Relationship Pinku and Fletcher grew up together. They are inseparable. Kandi Alison Alison Sekai (Lifespan: 1999 - present) Relation Sister Occupation Student Age 17 Relationship They do not get on well. Political Views Abortion: undecided Racial equality: pro LGBTQ rights: very pro Subsidised healthcare: very against Gun control: pro Nuclear disarmament: undecided Death penalty: undecided Tax cuts for the wealthy: pro Protecting the environment: undecided Timeline 2002 Age 0 Pinku Sekai is born 2004 Age 2 Mother, P. Taki Sekai walks out 2007 Age 5 Starts at Little Lobster School 2013 Age 11 Starts at Gakko High School 2017-08-06 Present Day Category:To Be Deleted